


You Made This House A Home Again

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy coming home DanRay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made This House A Home Again

Ray bounced his leg up and down in his little corner of the universe; sometimes chewing on his bottom lip nervously, sometimes jerking his hands faster than usual when he clutched his controller in his hand, his stomach seemed to be filled with radio static, caught in between the channel of nervousness, and excitement.

He kept pausing his game and looking at his door, thinking he heard familiar footsteps but being very disappointed when no one clicked the door handle open.

Maybe he should lock the door.

He looked at the clock, it was around 8PM, right when Dan’s flight should land.

And then it was 8:10PM; and Ray was getting more and more impatient. Sometimes he wished he knew how to drive.

_-You landed?_

Minutes ticked on like hours until his phone finally lit up.

_-Yeah just about, getting my baggage and then Geoff’ll be giving me a ride home._

_-It’s not home unless you’re here_

_-You just turned my phone gay._

Ray smiled and tried to focus on the game in front of him, but it didn’t work. Not when he kept giving his phone side glances, he felt like a PTA mom in a room filled with people he was convinced he was better then, wait what.

Ray curled up on the couch and eventually managed to get absorbed in the game in front of him, feet on the couch and knees close to his chest, he tried to make himself as small as possible.

The door handle turned and Ray almost shouted in surprise, instantly springing to life and throwing his controller halfway across the room.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” a smug voice came from the apartment entrance, “You should really lock your door.”

“It’s our door.” Ray corrected as he walked over to Dan, throwing his arms around the soldier’s neck and burying  his face in the crook, breathing in a scent he could only get from old clothes, but it felt so good to have the source in his arms.

“I missed you,” Ray breathed out, voice semi-shaky as he rested his forehead on Dan’s.  
“I missed you too.” Dan whispered as he moved his mouth closer to Ray’s, sealing the gap and kissing him slowly, savoring this moment like this was the last time they’ll ever see each other. Dan brought a hand and clasped the back of Ray’s neck gently, deepening the kiss and exploring the other’s mouth like an adventurer  trying to find gold, but discovering something better, home.

“We should close the door, yeah?” Dan said when he broke the kiss.

Door?

_Oh shit the neighbors._

So Ray blushed deeply and and closed the door behind Dan, the bigger man laughing softly at Ray’s flushed face.

“Your so cute when you blush.”

“I’m many as hell.” Ray retaliated as he bent down to take one of Dan’s bags and moved them into the bedroom, Dan followed close behind and dropped the bag on the floor with an echoey  _tha-thunk_.

“I missed this place.”  
“It missed you too.”  
“I missed this room, I missed everything that went on here.” Dan said, voice deep as he kissed Ray’s neck, at first with soft lips but then with teeth. He missed marking him. He missed letting people know that he was his.

(And when that was done.)

Ray sat down on the couch with one of Dan’s shirts, the large size seemed to make Ray’s frame smaller than it was already. Dan threw his arm over Ray’s shoulder and watched him play video games.

“I missed watching you suck at video games,” Dan said sarcastically, Ray huffed and Dan smiled, rubbing his arm and pulling him close so he could kiss his forehead. Ray rested his head on Dan’s chest and sighed.

He felt safe in his arms, and his heartbeat felt like a lullaby, a song he hasn’t hear in a while but still knew all the lyrics too.

Ray finally felt at home.

 


End file.
